¿Cαrrerα de lαs 24 Horαs de Supervivenciα? ¡No de nuevo!
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia] Jason vuelve a las andadas con la carrera por la cual Fairy Tail tuvo problemas en año anterior, sólo por esta vez serán las chicas quienes participarán. Ya que el castigo estaría en manos de un viejo pervertido.


**Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

— **¿Cαrrerα de lαs 24 Horαs de Supervivenciα? ¡No de nuevo! —**

**By: Felli Loss.**

**Capitulo # 1: ¡La Carrera da Inicio!**

**M**agnolia no era de nuevo la ciudad tranquila como debería ser. Porque el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba como siempre de escandaloso.

— Son muy energéticos. — Decía una mujer nerviosamente.

— Y que lo digas. — contestó un hombre escuchando el escándalo y eso que estaba a muchas cuadras de distancia.

En el gremio todos tenían una tipo fiesta, como siempre. Pero los rumores de que Jason vendría era cada vez más fuertes. — Que querrá ese tipo. — Pregunto Natsu en su asiento totalmente desparramado. — Ese tipo realmente me harta, no puedo olvidar lo del año pasado.

— Ojala que no venga con nueva entrevista o algo parecido. — Mencionó el alquimista de hielo. — Que vergüenza tuvimos que pasar esa vez.

— Porque ahora vengo con algo más grande COOOOOL! — Jason había llegado antes de lo esperado, asustando a todos los miembros del gremio. — ¡LA CARRERA DE LAS 24 HORAS SOLO PARA LAS CHICAS!

Las mencionadas abrieron los ojos en par para comenzar a hacer un gran desastre con tal de huir del gremio. — ¡No las dejen escapar! — Ordenó Makarov mientras los magos cumplían el pedidos.

Lucy interceptada por una muralla de fuego y siendo atrapada por los brazos del Dragneel. Erza estaba de acuerdo con la carrera así que no de molesto en huir, Juvia atrapada entre el hielo de Gray, Levy siendo sujetaba del cuello de su blusa suspendida en el aire, cortesía del Redfox. Lissana, Wendy y Charle interceptadas por Erza, Laki y Kinana por Mirajane. Evergreen sujetaba por Freed y Bislow. Cana desgraciadamente fue vencida por el alcohol y estaba desparramada en la mesa y Vizca atrapada por Alzack y su hija Asuka.

— Las chicas participarán en la carrera con tal de salvarse del castigo. — Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa picarona.

— El maestro sí que aprovechará la oportunidad — mencionó Macao completamente rojo por la situación.

— Ese Jason ya me las pagará. — Mencionó Lucy imaginando los posibles castigos ridículos del sexto maestro.

— ¡Maestro! — exclamaron las chicas ya liberadas y rodeando al anciano quien estaba sentado encima de la barra. — ¡No es justo! — reclamo la rubia de poder estelar.

— Maestro, esto es algo sin sentido. — Juvia también estaba en desacuerdo. — Nosotras no queremos ser obligadas a esto, por favor recapacite, incluso unas están en total desacuerdo. — miro rápidamente a Mirajane. — ¿Verdad Mira-san? No quieres participar ¿verdad?

Mirajane miro a sus amigas que buscaban una ayuda de su parte, pero…

— Una carrera entre nosotras será muy divertido, yo me uno. — dijo inocentemente, mientras las chicas caían desparramadas al suelo a excepción de Erza quien se acerco a su antigua rival y tocarle el hombro.

— Me enorgullece escuchar eso de tu parte Mira. — sonrió Erza. — Hagamos esta carrera inolvidable.

— Si Mira-san esta en acción, quiere decir que hemos perdido. — decía Wendy sin despegar su rostro del suelo.

— Confíen en sus habilidades y juntas lograran superar a las mujeres más fuertes del gremio. —las animo Natsu.

— Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con flamitas. — lo apoyo Gray.

— ¿Todas nosotras contra ellas? — se asusto Levy. — Ni siquiera podemos llegarles a los talones.

— Es verdad. — hablo la maga de agua. — ¿No creen que la diferencia de fuerza es un poco injusto? Ellas son mucho más fuertes.

— Eso ya lo sabemos, pero hará las cosas muy interesantes. — dijo Makarov. — No solo es una carrera, sino el mostrarnos que tanto han crecido, ustedes son las mujeres más fuertes de todos los gremios legales que hay en el reino, confíen y lograran vencer a cualquiera. — el anciano dio un orgulloso discurso que había dejado "boquiabiertas" a las chicas quienes miraron al maestro en silencio.

— Yo me largo de aquí. — dijo Cana yendo a la salida, provocando que las chicas las siguieran.

— ¡Esperen! — dijo el maestro desesperado. — ¡Las chicas que ganen, podrán escoger a un chico del gremio para ser su sirviente por un día!

Todas las chicas se detuvieron y los chicos palidecieron rápidamente mirando al Maestro quien ya había encontrado alternativas desesperadas. No tuvieron opción más que competir o sufrirían el castigo automáticamente. Lo más sorprendente de esto, es que Mirajane participaría esta vez, porque lo vio como algo divertido, además no todos los días el Maestro te daba la oportunidad de ofrecerte un sirviente por un día y eso uno debía aprovechar de inmediato.

Estaban en la línea de salida, con algunos testigos de la ciudad. Mientras que los chicos estarían en el gremio disfrutando del espectáculo con la pantalla de lágrima que trajo Jason para mayor y mejor vista. — Apoyen a su favorita, compañeros. — Dijo el reportero tomando un micrófono. — _¿Me escuchan?_

Por su parte las chicas del gremio alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Jason. — Es Jason. — Mencionó Levy.

— ¿Qué querrá ese tonto? — Evergreen se veía fastidiada.

— _Ya saben las reglas para la carrera, cualquier tipo de magia está permitida, excepto volar._

— Aprovechado. — Dijo la Evergreen al igual que Charle.

— _A sus puestos_. — Dijo el joven Jason. Todas no tuvieron opción y fueron a la línea de meta. — _¿Listas?_ — Todas miraron decididas el camino. — _¡Fuera!_

Las primeras que fueron disparadas al salir fueron Erza, Evergreen y Juvia. — ¡Erza, Juvia y Evergreen tan rápido y tomaron ventaja! — exclamó el rubio. — ¡COOOOOL!

— Yo apuesto 100 Jewel por Erza. — Le dijo Macao a Wakaba.

— 150 jewel por Juvia. — respondió Wakaba desesperadamente colocando el dinero en la mesa que compartía con su colega.

— Y ya van las apuestas. — Se quejó el Fullbuster.

— Vamos Gray, todos sabemos que quieres que Juvia gane, admítelo. — dijo el Maestro.

— Sólo mira su determinación. — Señaló Natsu a la pantalla donde enfocarnos a Juvia quien corría increíblemente bien y sin una gota de cansancio por el momento.

— Ella está decidida a ganar. — dijo el alquimista inconscientemente acomodándose en su silla.

— Juvia esta casi a punto de tomar la delantera. ¡COOOOOL! — gritaba Jason sobre el micrófono y muy emocionado. — Quizás tome la idea de una sesión de fotos con la famosa y tímida maga de agua, se venderán millones de ejemplares. ¡COOOOL!

Gray al escuchar lo que el rubio dijo, no tardo en atragantarse con su propia bebida para sonrojarse un poco. — U-Una sesión de fotos solo de J-Juvia.

— Guau que fuerte. — se burlo Natsu acercándose al pobre Gray. — Imagínate a Juvia con diferentes vestuarios, discretos o atrevidos. — el Salamander dio un énfasis en lo último, con la clara intensión de provocar a Gray.

La peliazul rebasó sin dificultad a Evergreen y comenzó a darle competencia con Erza. — Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz Juvia. — Dijo Erza emocionada.

— E-Erza-san.

Tal parece que las cosas no serían muy fáciles para Juvia.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 2**: **L**ucha **p**or **l**a **V**ictoria.

* * *

Este es un mini proyecto que quería publicar desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero me decidí y quise compartirlo. También lean mi reciente Fics "**Confundido Corazón**" Y la Actualización de "**Sentimiento Destruido**"

Nos veremos pronto y si te gusto, mándame un comentario con tu opinión.

Se despide Maleny.


End file.
